Conventionally, a package substrate on which a lower metal pattern having two isolated plating regions is formed is being used to package an LED flip chip. An electrode-isolating line which isolates the lower metal pattern may be formed at a location deviated from a center of a chip mount region. Accordingly, during a high-temperature process of attaching the LED flip chip to the package substrate, thermal stresses due to a difference of thermal expansion coefficients between the package substrate and the LED flip chip (between the package substrate and a plating line, and between the LED flip chip and the plating line) can cause a failure such as chip crack at an attachment region. In addition, it is difficult to form a reflector having a uniform thickness after the LED flip chip is attached.